Hikaru, Come Back To Me
by PervyPrincesses
Summary: When Hikaru is in the hospital, how will Kaoru cope? Will Hikaru be alright? will it be ok in the end? Read and Review unbetad [this is from my old account so the beginning don't pay attention to that ok :) ]


Come back to me

By

Hitachiinfangirll43

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin

Ouran High school Host Club

Mostly Kaoru's POV

Rated M just in case

© Bisco Hatori and it's original Creators

As I walked into the ICU of one of Kyoya-Senpai's family's hospitals. I walked past doctors and nurses busy as usual, attending to patients, rushing everywhere trying to avoid a trafic accident in the halls, trying to calm people down, filling out paperwork and, doing all of the usual stuff. I absolutely hated hospitals, the funny smell in the air of way too many cleaning products, the eerie quietness, and the all around depressing feeling in the air...it's sounds clique but I swear...I think...I could cut the air with a scalpel. I walked past patients in wheel chairs, and family members on the benches in the halls, as I got to the room where I had gone many times before, I read the plaque on the wall next to the door and it read, "Hikaru Hitachiin Private room."

My mother and father were there, I was kinda surprised since they are always working, we spoke briefly and then they left. I watched the machines beep, then I looked at my beloved twin. He was pale, frail, and he had been lying there frozen in time for so long, I had come to visit him every single day for the past two years. The doctors said it would be a miracle if he ever woke up, but I refused to loose hope. As I sat there watching him, I would read him books, tell him memories that we shared of being in the Host club, messing with M'lord, the flashlight incident with Nekozawa-Senpai, read him the cards that he had gotten, everyone had given hellos and condolences but they never really new what to say, and the like. Sometimes I would try to reach out and take his hand, hoping to keep him here and praying that he would wake up.

Everyday I only did the necessary things. I only gave short, emotionless answers to the questions that were asked of me, I never laughed, I never showed my emotions. I looked at Hikaru, I shed a single tear it rolled of my cheek, and onto Hikaru's hand that I was clutching. I reached up to touched Hikaru's face...he wasn't cold but he wasn't warm either...he was just there. I reached to feel his hair, it was so soft I played gently with his fire red tresses, his hair had gotten longer, well so had mine. He was my mirror image, my brother, my twin, and my other half.

We knew we were similar but not entirely the same, we knew there are two of for the one that was not Hikaru was me and the one that was not me was Hikaru. This is absolute but together we are one soul entity. This is also absolute.

I wondered if he would come back different or the same as he was, either way I still wondered and worried. I picked up a card it was from our class and it read..."Hikaru come back to us, Come back to Kaoru he misses you so much, come back to everyone, please come back, xoxo Class 1A" I knew that they were being nice but it still made me cringe. Why did Hikaru have to be in a coma? Why couldn't it have been me? I miss him so much, our act in the Host Club, our laughs, our secrets, I miss crying into your shoulder, and you crying into mine when we are upset. I miss our pranks on everybody and especially on M'lord. I miss everything, and I miss Hikaru.

I got up and laid down next to him on the hospital bed. I was afraid to move him so I gently hugged him, taking in his scent he faintly smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. I kissed his forehead and said "I love you Hikaru please come back...I can't live without you." I laid there watching the clock tick by. I fell asleep, Hikaru's hand in mine. I woke up the next morning, looked at him and kissed his forehead. "Hikaru, please wake up. I need you. I love you." A few minutes later, Hikaru stirred, his eyelids fluttered, then he slowly opened his eyes. I almost cried when a pair of hazel green eyes gaze and met mine. "K...Kaoru is that you?" His voice shaky and distant. "Yes, Hikaru it's me." I said, as I cupped his cheek, he smiled slightly. "Where am I, how did this happen...?" He asked I wasn't sure how to tell him. "Uhmm you're in the hospital...you have been here for almost two years..." My voice trailed off. What happened, and why am I here?" His voice wavering as he asked, with a questioning look in his eyes. Before I could answer a doctor walked into the room, and looked at Hikaru checking his vitals..."He should be fine but we should run some tests to check for anything unusual."

I let out a sigh of relief. When the doctor left Hikaru gazed around the hospital room. "Ok where is everyone?" "Everyone went home they haven't came back today yet, but they will probably come back later, ok you wanted to know why you we're here,...I paused" "You're here because there was an accident, you were hit by a drunk driver, you instantly went into a coma, you were brought straight here, you've been like this for a long time, everyone has been diligently coming to see you, even mom and dad, but I've came everyday for the past two years...I've been so worried" I looked into his eyes, then we fell into each others arms, and cried. It felt so good to be each others safety net again. A few days after that, Hikaru was discharged from the hospital. Now that we had each other back, we never strayed from each others side. I got an excuse to stay out of school for Hikaru's sake until he got his strength back.

Once we went back to school, our customer's were quick to request us, Kyoya was happy because we help boost sales, We were the most requested Hosts, and it was even better because M'lord was in his emo corner because we had taken his princesses away from him. We hadn't had time to plan our act we shied away from it for awhile, because I had to help Hikaru with his studies, once he got caught up, our act proceeded. Our roles were reversed, it didn't matter anyways nobody could really tell besides Haruhi, and to keep her quiet we bribed her with fancy tuna. I told Hikaru some sappy lines and he responded. I pulled him into a tight embrace, hugged him, gazed into his hazel green eyes, and cupped his cheek with one hand like he would usually do to me but I supported him with my other hand since he was still pretty weak but getting stronger as the days passed. Our guests fainted with nosebleeds as usually, now a regular occurrence, its probably good that the guests don't give blood because they probably wouldn't have enough to give with all the nosebleeds they get on a regular basis.

The other hosts proceeded to attend to their guests.

After the Host Club hours, everyone helped clean up. Kyoya-Senpai wrote in his ever-present notebook, calculated profit margins, and typed on his laptop, M'lord Harassed Haruhi and after being ignored sulked in his emo corner, Mori-Senpai read a book, Honey ate some cake, and Hikaru and I sat on a couch in each others arms contentedly. Then the next cosplay came into the conversation and M'lord said, "Egyptian Royalty!" "Ok."...Everyone agreed. The rest of the host club left. Hikaru and I were left sitting there. "Ok, lets go home I'm starving,...what about you?"...We said in unison without thinking about it. We looked at each other and smiled because it was along time since we had done that. Soon after we were finishing each others sentences, speaking in unison, and going back to the way our brother love act was. The next day at the Host Club we decided to mess with our guests...we switched our hair parts and put on our matching green hats..."Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!...Many ladies have tried but few have figured it out!" Haruhi just rolled her eyes and went to attend to her guests and let our guests enjoy the game. "Uhmmm...you're Hikaru as she pointed to me..." One of our guests said. "Uhh-Ohh you got it wrong!" We said in unison.

When the Host Club ended that day, after we helped clean up we said our goodbyes, we grabbed our bags and left. We walked to our limo, got in and headed home. When we got to our mansion, we went to Hikaru's room...well it was really our room, because I never used mine except when we had a fight which was extremely rare. Hikaru and I were so close there was never a need for separate rooms and besides it really didn't matter to us anyway. Hikaru and I decided to quiz each other for a test we had coming up, life went back to the way it's supposed to be. Hikaru and I decided to play a new video game, and watched movies, with lots of snacks of course.

We knew our world was small, but we starting to open up to the Host Club, but we always kept a strong lock on our hearts because we knew we were similar but not entirely the same, we knew there are two of for the one that was not Hikaru was me and the one that was not me was Hikaru. This is absolute but together we are one soul entity. This is also absolute.

A/N: Heey Thank you for reading my first story, it means a lot, I do take requests for OHSHC, so please R&R :) Love, Hitachiinfangirl43


End file.
